Here Without You
by Tiny Chelle
Summary: Synopsis: Oneshot. Four years after the events of 'When You Think of Me'. The world has changed The Dark Lord has won Draco Malfoy writes a letter to Ginny.


**AN: This is a kind of sequel to 'When You Think of Me'... I actually wrote this one first, but just posted WYToM first. I guess it is a sequel, but it can be understood w/o having read the first one... **

**Synopsis: One-shot. Four years after the events of 'When You Think of Me'. The world has changed; The Dark Lord has won; Draco Malfoy writes a letter to Ginny. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or Ginny, or any of the other peoples you recognize... they belong to J.K. Rowling**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Here Without You_**

From his seat by the window Draco Malfoy could see the happenings down in the square. Most of the fires had gone out, but some were still burning, emitting thick, yellow smoke, and the stench of burned flesh. He shuddered involuntarily, and closed his eyes. It never got any easier, being part of those who took the lives of the innocent. But it had been his choice. So often, especially on this day, he wondered if it had been the wrong one.

After a last look out the window, he took a small, leather-bound book from the drawer of his desk. Doing what he had done many times before, he opened it, and after a moment, began to write.

_December 14, 2004___

_Dear Ginny,_

_I went outside today for the first time in a long time. The world has changed, as I knew it would. The people walk by, their faces tired and careworn. It has finally sunk in that a new era has begun; an era where Voldemort is Lord of All and Muggles are his slaves._

_I hate to trouble you with these things, but I felt the need to unburden my soul. The reason for my outing today was a heinous one. Some rebels were captured. They had been a thorn in the Dark Lord's side for years past, and he rejoiced at their capture. Their execution was one of the bloodiest I have ever seen. Neville Longbottom and Marcus Flint met their deaths with dignity. _

_I was surprised to see Longbottom. I never thought he would last as long as he did. Before they took his eyes, I saw a look of such peace in them that I'd never seen... Flint also was a surprise, but for a different reason. Who ever would have imagined that the son of a Death Eater hailing from one of the oldest Pureblood families in the Wizarding World would turn traitor, and all for the love at that. Although she never loved him in that way, Hermione would have been proud of him. _

_After the blood bath, your brother was named Second-In-Command. I have to hand it to the Weasel... he played his part to perfection... so many years at the side of the Boy-Who-Lived, and he was never suspected... even Lucifer, "The Great Deceiver", could not have done better. If only someone had seen through him, Potter might still be alive... you might still be with me...When I think of how we taunted him with choruses of, "Weasley is Our King"..._

_Last night, I dreamed of you. You were sitting by the lake, at Hogwarts. The sun was setting, and you were staring out at it, a dreamy look in your eyes. You saw me, and waved... you started running toward me, calling my name. I reached out my arms to you, and you fell into them, laughing. I bent to kiss you... and woke up, my arms empty. It's like that often. The dreams... so real..._

_How I often wish I could go back in time, to that night when I told you I was leaving. There are so many things I would have done differently. I would have told you how much I loved you... that I would love you forever. I would have held you all night, and told you I would never leave. I would have cursed Zambini to Hell when he came for me. I would have sworn allegiance to Dumbledore, the Light, and blasted Harry Potter. _

_I'm so tired of living... I hate the person I've become. If you saw me now, you wouldn't recognize me. I have no doubt that I will be found out eventually. One of the 'traitors' is bound to break under torture, and then I will be free. Until then I live, and try to make amends for all the wrong I did... passing information, helping members of the Resistance to escape the clutches of my Lord... a Wizard's life is a long one. Perhaps, just perhaps, I can be forgiven all my sins. _

_And when death takes me, I know you will be waiting for me on the other side... by the tree we loved so much. You're waiting there now, I know it. Until then my love. Until I see you again, I must content myself with my dreams. _

_Yours,_

_Draco_

He put down the quill. Then, carefully, so as not to tare the page, he tore the letter from the book. Throwing on his cloak, he made his way out into the cold December night. He walked quickly, trying to block out the cries of the sick, and dying. Across the square, along a side alley, and through a hole in the great stone wall that surrounded the cemetery. 

It wasn't difficult to find. The whole family was buried there, or rather; their monument was there. Some of the bodies had never been found. _Arthur Weasley, Molly, Charlie, Fred, George..._

_Virginia Elizabeth Weasley_

_April 12, 1981 - December 14, 2001_

Fighting back the tears that pricked behind his eyes, he folded the letter until it fit in the palm of his hand. Then, ever so gently, he placed it beneath the monument. It became lost in the mountain of letters left before it; some were soaked with rain. Still others, were seemingly untouched.

He stood, and after placing a kiss on the headstone, hurried away into the night.

~fin~

**AN: What do I know? I'm just the author! Review and leave your opinion.**


End file.
